The invention herein relates to a toy rolling hoop which is guided and propelled by means of a long rod provided with a U-shaped end portion for engaging the hoop. Examples of hoops and guide rods of the general type involved are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,937 issued May 23, 1961 to Rendon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,820 issued Oct. 27, 1970 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,425 issued May 8, 1973 to Streeter and U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,851 issued May 18, 1976 to Tapinekis.
In the past, the guide rods were typically made for a right handed operation. Use of such a device by a left handed child is generally more difficult and somewhat frustrating. Hence, it would be desirable to provide a push rod device which can be easily used in either a right handed or left handed manner and yet is made very inexpensively since toys of this character are classified in the low price category. Hence, the invention herein is concerned essentially with the provision of a guide rod which may be selectively formed in either a right or left handed manner.